Lynterria Mokoto
Lynterria Mokoto (もこと リンテリア Mokoto Rintarya) is a defected Shinigami from the Gotei 13. Like Itonami and Jōchō Itonami, she is a Taishoku Kokumin and Shinigami-hybrid. Appearance Lynterria bears the appearance of a slim, beautiful teenage girl, with a constant blush on her cheeks. She has long black hair, typically braided and tied up in two buns on both sides of her head, although sometimes changes it to two pigtails and in unbraided. Her skin is slightly pale. While in the Seireitei, she wore a modified Shihakusho, resembling the Chinese outfits she currently wears. Personality Lynterria is a boisterous, hot-headed young girl. She is curious, and is always the first to inspect something, even if that something turns out to be potentially dangerous. She is also cheeky, and no afraid to speak her mind when the situation calls for it. She is also an outgoing, friendly person, not afraid to speak with strangers, trying to make friends. She is also fun-loving, and retains these traits in battle. When she fights, she doesn't like to kill, and treats fighting like a kid's game. She has little patience, and believes that when she wants something, she should get it right then, which annoys many of the people who know her. In terms of religion, she chooses not believe in any god, thinking that what gods deem as sin restrict the fun of life, making her an atheist. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Lynterria possesses considerably spiritual power, being on the level of a Captain. She is skilled in the manipulation of her reiatsu, such as being able to harden her skin, making it similar to Hierro, to absorb damage and protect herself. Her spiritual energy is colored pink and sparkles. When she releases her spiritual pressure is strong surges, it appears behind her in the form of heart. *'Damage Resistance:' As mentioned above, she can use her Reiatsu as shield of armor, protecting against blades and impacts. She also seems to be immune to the feeling of pain, as when Nori cut into her hand, she didn't know until he pointed it out. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite not having a Sword Zanpakutō, she used to carry around a standard Katana, which she was proficient in using. She seems to have discarded it however. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lynterria is a very capable hand-to-hand fighter as it is her most used form of combat, due to her lack of a bladed Zanpakutō. She is capable of quick punch or kicking combo, and can hold her own against multiple average opponents. She was shown to be able to catch Taiki's blade without no problem. Enhanced Strength: Her great strength, combined with her expert hand-to-hand combat fighting skills, makes her a formidable opponent. Shindō and Kidō Master: Lynterria possesses vast knowledge of Kidō, as it is her preferred mode of combat when Hand-to-Hand Combat is unusable. She can release spells up to the 90's and is capable of using some without thier incantations while retaining their great power. She has created new spells which are not listed in any official Kidō documents, as they are kept to herself. She is capable of double incantations, and her chanting is too fast to be intelligible to most Shinigami. She also possesses the ability to use Shindō, the Taishoku Kokumin variant of Kidō. Zanpakutō Tengetsu (天月影 Heaven's Moon) is Lynterria's Zanpakutō. In it's sealed state it resembles a standard Katana. *'Shikai:' It's release command is Advance, and never halt, for advancing is perfection. Advance, and do not fear the thorns in the path, for they draw only corrupt blood. (前進, 其れで 努 停留, 何故ならば 進行 ざり 完成. 前進, 其れで 可からず ザ 針 中 其の 経路, 何故ならば 先方 丈 ドロー 悪 血. Zenshin sorede yume teiryuu, nazenaraba shinkou zari kansei. Zenshin, sorede bekarazu za hari naka sono keiro, nazenaraba senpo dake dorou aku chi.) It changes from a standard katana to a dual blade katana. ::Shikai Special Ability: Tengetsu's Shikai Special Ability is the absorption and reflection of an opponents energy attack, as well as the creation of it's own. Eishahi (映射日, Reflecting Sunlight): This technique is Tengetsu's energy reflection attack, similar to that of Sōgyo no Kotowari or Zainin. Using either end of the sword, Tengetsu absorbs energy attacks through the tip of the blade, and it moves through the hilt onto the other side, where it is then expelled. Lynterria uses this ability effectively, flipping the blade when the blast collides, and reversing the sides in time for the blast to be fired back at the opponent. This technique happens so fast it looks as if Lynterria is deflecting the blast and firing her own. Tenka Shōnami (Heaven's Descending Crashing Wave, 天下行 衝撃波): Tengetsu's own offensive attack. Channeling her spiritual energy into the blade when she slashes it down, it releases a large blast of pink energy in the shape of a large X or the shape of a wave. Mangetsu (満月, Full Moon): Not yet revealed Bankai: Not yet revealed Trivia *Tengetsu's release command is a quote from Kalil Gibran's. And Seireitou gave me the quote.